Jet Set Radio: Infinite
by MV Master Chief
Summary: The UN have split, the GG's have split, has the World split?


Welcome to Jet Set Radio Infinite.  
  
Introduction -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
What is JSRI about? -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Well, I'm gonna tell you. Duh. I've written many failing fics, but they were rushed. This has gone through weeks of planning and tweaking and I intend to make my best fic ever.  
  
JSRI is a continuation of JSRF, showing the guts of the underground world of rudies. A new enemy is coming from the west, the UN has been called in the help the peace movement but the Japanese don't really want help. They just want to reveal their plan! Since Gouji's fall, things have got worse in Tokyo-to.  
  
When does it take place? -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
3 months after the fall of Rokkaku Gouji. 3 months doesn't seem like a long time in general, but for civilians in Tokyo it's a HELL of a long time.  
  
'End of Introduction' -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 of Part 1.  
  
UN Meeting  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The bell rang in the great hall, signalling the leaders  
arrival. Sanyo Tamoshi stood behind the highest, stained, polished wooden desk at the top of the room. "We are here to discuss matters of the ongoing warfare in Tokyo. If you would take a look at the schedule," he said in a strong Japanese accent. Of course he spoke his native tongue, but the schedule was written in UN Basic: English.  
  
His left-parted black hair, greying at the sides, was gleaming in the light that shone at him. "Now we look at Japan's representative, Shin Mayoki. Shin?"  
  
"Thank you Mr. Tamoshi. Well as you can see," he said as the lights dimmed and a large projected screen behind him flickered into life, "hell is breaking loose in Tokyo. Our forces have not enough men and firepower to withstand these damn rudies!" A picture came on showing a group of three kids with rollerblades on, grinding a green side-path rail. They looked as if they had cans in their hands.  
  
"Rudies? What are rudies Mayoki?" asked Tamoshi. Shin nodded and another screen flickered, with writing on. Another screen flickered to the right of the room, with English writing on. It read:  
  
'Rudies are rollerblading, young delinquents who graffiti on public and private property. They terrorize citizens while fighting for 'turf'. Their graffiti has special designs and some are LETHAL to pedestrians. The special solvents used inside are used by all gangs except one. These are the 'saviour' of the citizens.'  
  
"As you can see, we need that ONE GANG to stop this whole war of the rudies. Once we get them, we can genetically modify them and reproduce 'super rudies'. In other words, Cloning."  
  
"BUT CLONING IS AGAINST THE LAWS IN ALL COUNTRIES!" cried the American representative.  
  
"Not all anymore," replied Shin. The other countries looked puzzled while he smirked. "Not Japan!"  
  
"If you continue your plan the United Kingdom will attack you with our full military power!" cried the English man. His face was red and sweaty. His bushy moustache was a mess, so too his hair.  
  
"And the Americans will back the British!" shouted the American. And soon a whole debate had started between many countries. Some swore allegiance to the US-UK and some to Japan. All over a little group of rudies and ONE city.  
  
"SILENCE!" cried Tamoshi. The shouting died down slowly. "We will not let World War 3 rage over one city! If this happens it will be the end of the UN forever. Who knows, maybe even the world!?!" cried Sanyo.  
  
"Japan will continue our plan and repel our attackers!" cried Shin in retaliation to Tamoshi's announcement.  
  
"Then the UK and US declare war on Japan and it's allegiances. We will not stop until Japan is destroyed or the plan is abolished!" -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the GG Garage -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Hey guys! It's time for JSRF! Come on!" cried Garam through cupped hands. He removed his fly-eyed shades and fiddled with a knob on the radio.  
  
"Yo yo yo! This is the awesome DJ Professor K kicking it in your ears, 'know what I'm sayin'?" cried an ecstatic voice through the speakers. His voice then changed to a quieter tone. "Yo' listen fools. The UK and US of A have to declared war on us. Me coming from America, I've been ordered to go back home. THEY KNOW WHERE I AM. I need a place to hang low for a while. I'll be popping in on a little vacation to one of you guys' cribs. Anyway, on with the music!" and Sweet Soul Brother started playing.  
  
The gang where arched around the biggest speaker conversing on what should happen if K decided to stop round there chill zone. "Man, I say we move too. Split up, y'know. It'd be harder to catch all of us then," suggested Cube. They now huddled and discussed this matter.  
  
The weather was glorious, shame their lifestyle didn't follow suit. Armed forces where getting harder to keep away from every day, and the local rivals Rapid 99 and Poison Jam were getting harder to keep down with their gangs expanding every day. Good people turned into nasty rudies, and handfuls died every day. Nobody was allowed to enter or leave Tokyo. It was like they were under quarantine.  
  
Hours passed and soon the Garage was invaded by the darkness. The radio blurred out static and the GG's had come to an agreement. Well the three leaders had anyway. Corn, Beat and Gum sat on the sofa as the other GG's sat on stools and the sort.  
  
"Listen guys," started Corn, "we have decided that we should all.........go our own ways.."  
  
"WHAT!?!" cried Yoyo as Pots sat at his feet. Pots looked up and saw the horror in Yoyo's face. He shuffled back, keeping close to him. "Y-you, WE can't! We won't survive a week out there! The gangs will hunt us down for sport!"  
  
"Calm down," said Beat calmly. "We won't be splitting up one by one. No. That would be FAR too dangerous. We're going in groups of three."  
  
Gum stood up and announced the groups, leaders first.  
  
"First up: Me, Rhyth and Yoyo," she said. Yoyo looked at Pots. At least Gum was strong and streetwise, he thought. "Second: Beat, Boogie and Cube. Third: Corn, Roboy and Jazz. Fourth: Garam, Clutch and Pots." Yoyo's jaw dropped.  
  
"NO! Pots is coming with me!" he cried. Pots started whining too.  
  
-=-=--=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Yup, the UN meeting was pants and I'm gonna explain it more. The guys at GameFAQs.com had a sneak-peak and were a little confused. All in good time. Anyway, Japan wanted to know if any countries would back them in their search for the ultimate warrior. Some did and some didn't. Anyway, the US, UK and Japanese soldiers will be the new enemy. Keep the R+R coming in guys! Oh, and Talula(sp?) if you're reading this, go easy with the review OK? This is a back fic cos' I'm working on a 'liked by GameFAQs users' Jak and Daxter fic. 


End file.
